


relax

by sinfulchihuahua0602



Series: comfortember 2020 [2]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfulchihuahua0602/pseuds/sinfulchihuahua0602
Series: comfortember 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041828
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	relax

Hiccup sinks into the mattress when Viggo lays him on top of it, wincing at the pain that sparks through him when he does, but it’s infinitely better than before. The mattress is soft, pliable, and laying on it is bearable, especially because of the bone-deep exhaustion Hiccup feels spreading through him. Ryker hadn’t allowed him to sleep much, had simply kept cutting and had put others on duty when Ryker himself had to sleep.

Viggo is concerning, because Hiccup knows he’s not truly safe yet, but he feels Viggo press a cloth soaked in cold water against one of his cuts, dabbing and pressing all along them, and he can’t bring himself to care enough right now.

He tenses still, simply from the threat and his instincts, and that the injuries sting even with the cold water, and Viggo’s callused hand lands on his thigh. “Relax, my dear,” he says. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

“Already have,” Hiccup replies.

Viggo sighs. “I am arguably better than my brother, I would think,” he says, and Hiccup thinks he can hear a measure of annoyance in his tone. “I will not hurt you anymore, Hiccup. I truly don’t mean to do anything other than take care of you right now.”

Hiccup frowns - Viggo sounds genuinely _sincere,_ especially as he moves along to another cut on his chest, gentle as ever. He looks at Viggo - he’s concentrated, focused, but his gaze flicks to Hiccup and he looks away quickly.

Viggo’s gaze was warm. Not judgmental, not smug, just… strangely warm. Hiccup can’t match this man to the one that tries to kill him almost daily, but… he can’t deny that he is following through on his words, finishing cleaning three cuts and then putting lotion on them and bandaging them, before picking the cloth back up, dipping it in fresh water, and restarting the process.

Hiccup sighs quietly and relaxes, reveling in the way his pain slowly fades. “Okay,” he says quietly, and sees Viggo’s mouth tilt in a ghost of a smile before he closes his eyes, drifting into sleep.


End file.
